


You're Taken

by Kodalinx



Category: Free!
Genre: Cafe! Free, Established Makoharu, M/M, coffee shop AU, jealous Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodalinx/pseuds/Kodalinx
Summary: Makoto knows the work routine of serving coffee like the back of his hand. The added attention he seems to attract, however, is not something he's used to.





	You're Taken

Nagisa slumped over the counter for the third time that day. The powerful scent of coffee was sending him to sleep and the lack of work to do wasn’t helping either. It was a warm day in the middle of July, and the air con was barely working. Nagisa had already managed to sneakily undo the top two buttons of his flannel before Rei could scold him for looking unprofessional, but he craved an early lunch break. 

“Nagisa-kun, could you please not do that. We cannot allow such tardiness to be perceived by our customers,” Rei chided.

Nagisa huffed, standing up reluctantly. “But Rei-chan, there’s no one else to serve! Mako-chan is serving the only customers in here.”

Glancing over, Rei found their fellow co-worker grabbing his notebook from his apron and stepping over to a small table of giggling girls. The girls each took their turn to lean forwards and share their order with Makoto, eyelashes batting at an unnatural rate. Noting down their orders, Makoto took a step away from the table but stopped again as the trio called him back to attention. It was hard to tell from behind, but Rei was certain he could see a red flush across the tips of his ears. Rei’s brow furrowed, Nagisa also showing an interest as the pair leaned forward over the counter, desperately trying to overhear some semblance of conversation. They were so invested in the ongoing scene that they didn’t notice the presence sneaking up beside them.

“What’s he doing?” Haruka spoke up suddenly, startling the two boys out of their spying session.

“I think those girls are flirting with Mako-chan!” Nagisa gushed, giggling.

“Nonsense, Nagisa-kun. Makoto-senpai was just taking their orders,” Rei reasoned.

Haruka eyed the table. The three girls were all beaming at Makoto as he scratched his cheek with a small smile. Nothing more was being written onto the notepad, that was now tucked safely back into the pocket of Makoto's apron. Haru barely waited another 10 seconds before he surged forward towards a heavily awkward Makoto. Approaching the table, Haru only caught the end of a sentence Makoto was stammering out.

“Makoto,” he cut in. “I need you.”

Grabbing Makoto's wrist, he tugged the other boy away from the table, a chorus of whining fading away behind them. Makoto’s face was red hot, his cheeks painted a harsh scarlet, but he released a long deep breath as he left the situation behind. Haru hauled him all the way to the register without letting go and refused to stop there.

“Nagisa, cover that table,” Haruka ordered, eyes not shifting from the path ahead of him.

Swiping Makoto’s notebook from his hands, Nagisa turned to relay the written order to Rei, who quickly jumped into action. The two of them moved into a slick routine, content with the a job to satisfy their boredom. Haru reached the white swinging door that lead to the kitchen, leading Makoto straight through to the stock room at the very back of the building. Quickly yanking the plain wooden door open, Haru tugged a thin cord that hung down beside the door, lighting the cosy room from a single bulb hanging down. Haru pulled Makoto inside and dragged the door shut behind them.

Makoto’s face had cooled down significantly, relaxing with the comforting presence Haru had on him.

“What happened?” Haruka asked immediately.

“N-nothing really,” Makoto stammered, waving his hands somewhat frantically. Haru raised a brow, urging him to explain further. “They asked if I had a girlfriend,” he chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek again. The movement was a small but clear sign of Makoto's nerves. Haru had known that tell even before they were dating. It was something Makoto had done for years, and just another way that Makoto spoke to Haru without the need for words.

“And what did you say?” Haruka prompted, his expression blank.

“I…didn’t get chance to answer,” Makoto mumbled, the heat flaring up beneath his skin again.

Haruka nodded to himself, his face thoughtful. Makoto waited silently, chewing his bottom lip as he watched Haru's mind work over what he had said. After a stretch of silence between them, Haru's eyes met his, a new-found intensity there. Stepping closer, Haru gripped Makoto’s shoulders, raising himself up onto his tiptoes. Makoto's hands instinctively went to Haru's hips, supporting him as he leaned closer. Haru tilted his head, their lips uniting in a sudden flurry of emotions. Deepening the kiss, Haru wasted no time in plunging his tongue inside. The kiss was heavy and passionate, the intensity driving Makoto to cling closer to Haru, leaving no gaps between their pressed together bodies. The kiss was spiralling, both boys wanting more. And yet, this was exactly what Haru had intended. Fisting his hand in Makoto's shirt, he dragged his lips back, leaving them inches away from each other and panting uncontrollably. Haru relished in the sight before him. A sight just for him.

Makoto was breathless, his gaze focused on Haru's lips, unwavering. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and even in that short amount of time, he had managed to roughen his appearance, his flannel tugged out and over his apron, creasing from Haru's grip. The knowledge that no one else would see Makoto this dishevelled made Haru feel unbelievably important. 

"Next time," he breathed. "Tell them you're taken."

**Author's Note:**

> A short idea, but I couldn't not write it.


End file.
